Tiempo
by uzinaki
Summary: una promesa rota es igual a tiempo de espera tiempo para perdonar para pensar y tal vez para recordar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como estan como les va espero que esten muy bien pues yo tengo miedo tengo mucho mucho miedo estoy que no dejo de temblar u_u**

**pero bueno no hablemos de mis traumas por ahora mejor iniciemos con esta nueva mini-historia**

**LO PROMETISTE.**

Era un dia normal en la tierra de ooo pero estaba a punto de cambiar para un chico de 16 años Finn el humano el llamado heroe de ooo este junto a su hermano Jake el perro habian salvado en varias ocasiones a varios reinos y por que no decirlo tambien a todo ooo pero en este momento solo se encontraba dirigiendose al hogar de una vampira que curiosamente era su mejor amiga pero cuando llego pudo notar que afuera de la cueva se encontraba Marceline con una sobrilla pero lo que realmente extraño a Finn era que en su otra mano tenia por decirlo de una forma una maleta

¿Marceline?-pregunto Finn al verla

¿ah? Finn ¿que pasa?-pregunto con una sonrisa

es lo que te pregunto a ti ¿vas a algun lado?-le respondio Finn

Pero aquella pregunta iso que marceline soltara un suspiro y bajara la mirada mientras Finn la miraba con duda asta que por fin respondio

¿pasa algo?-se atrevio a preguntar Finn

veras Finn en realidad...me voy de ooo-dijo Marceline

esta respuesta lo sorprendio pero mas temprano que tarde reacciono

¿como que te vas?-pregunto Finn

necesito emocion quiero volver a viajar por el mundo-respondio

pero te necesitamos yo te necesito-dijo Finn al borde de las lagrimas-por favor no te vallas

lo siento Finn pero ya esta decidido-dijo Marceline acercandose a el y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

volvere a verte-dijo Finn mientras bajaba la mirada-¿verdad? tu y yo nos volveremos ver ¿cierto?

claro que nos volveremos a ver-dijo sonriendo-tu eres mi mejor amigo

pero ¿cuando?-pregunto Finn con un poco mas de animo

me ire por 2 años-le respondio Marceline-pero para asegurarme que nos volveremos a ver quiero que guardes esto mientras regreso

Cuando dijo esto abrio la maleta y de ella saco su bajo hacha

toma quiero que lo tengas asta que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Marceline mientras lo entregaba

no puedo aceptarlo es una de tus pocesion mas preciadas-dijo Finn mientras lo tomaba

quiero que lo cuides por mi mientras regreso se que lo cuidaras y respetaras-le respondio-esto no es un adios heroe te vere pronto

despues de decir esto Marceline abrazo a Finn

te estaré esperando-dijo en forma de susurro mientras la abrazaba

cuando se separaron Marceline salio flotando dejando a Finn mientras la veia alejarse

**2 años despues**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Finn volvio a ver a Marceline exactamente el dia en que se cumpliarian los 2 años Finn fue a su cueva el tuvo en su mente ese dia durante mucho tiempo a primera hora el se habia encargado de limpiar y arreglar su casa queria que todo fuese perfecto.

Y hay estuvo todo el dia esperando a Marceline es una lastima decir que ella no volvio pero esto no hizo que Finn perdiera la esperanza pues aunque un poco desanimado por ese dia el volvio al siguiente dia pero ella no volvia el esperarla en su cueva fue su rutina completa por 4 meses habia dias en los que incluso dormia en la cueva

Despues de esos meses Finn seguia asistiendo a la cueva de Marceline pero ya no era del diario hiba a la cueva un dia si y un dia incluso llevaba consigo el bajo hacha de Marceline y mientras esperaba practicaba con el esta de mas decir que la frecuencia con la que hiba empezaba a provocar peleas con sus amigos con Jake pero sobretodo con la princesa flama quien habia llegado a perdonarlo pero aun con estas disputas el se mantenia firme y siempre regresaba a la cueva pero despues de 5 meses su voluntad empezaba a quebrarse

Cuando pasaron los 3 años desde la ausencia de Marceline el ya solo hiba una vez a la semana para el era dificil pues des pues de 6 meses Marceline seguia sin aparecer tal vez fue el tiempo tal vez fueron las discuciones que tenia o tal vez fue la simple idea de que ella nunca iba a regresar pero un dia un simple dia comun y corriente el rompio su espera pues ya no volvio el jamas volvio a aquella cueva

Fue algo repentino y ocueeio sin previo aviso pero algo mucho mas raro es que nunca mas en todo el reino se volvio a mencionar el nombre de Marceline pero por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo la vida de Finn parecia volver a tener sentido las cosas parecian arreglarse por si solas todo esto hubiera seguido haci si no fuera por lo que ocurrio el cuarto año

**2 años despues**

Era una noche ordinaria eran aproximadamente las 9:45 de la noche Finn se encontraba solo en la sala de la casa del arbol tocando algunas notas con el bajo hacha

Finn quieres subir a dormir por favor-le dijo Jake bajando las escaleras con una sabana pero con mucha de molestia pues Finn no lo dejaba dormir

en un segundo-le respondio Finn

eso dijiste la ultima vez y dejaste de tocar asta la media noche-le dijo Jake mas frustrado-sabes que mejor ire con arcoiris

esta bien que tengas buenas noches-le dijo Finn mientras lo veia salir

si si lo que tu digas buenas noches-le dijo Jake mientras salia

Una vez que salio finn siguio tocando pero esta vez inicio a cantar

Yo, inconsolable estoy  
me invade soledad  
estoy mejor,  
tu, has aprendido ya  
poder disimular al llorar.

Yo, eh descuvierto ya  
la manera de expresar  
sin tituvear  
y aqui te tengo para ti  
seis palabras  
sin ti vuelvo a ser yo.

Y hoy  
me siento con tanta razon  
y tengo toda la intension  
de herir como tu  
con tus palabras magicas  
que lastiman  
y vuelven a golpearme a mi  
me agrada.

No, no veas mis ojos no  
no quiero revelar  
mis secretos,  
y no ocupo tu piedad  
ni la de los demas  
soy alguien mas.

Y hoy  
me siento con tanta razon  
y tengo toda la intension  
de herir como tu  
con tus palabras magicas  
que lastiman  
y vuelven a golpearme a mi  
me agrada.

Y es verdad  
me quieres siempre mal  
me atacas con la punta de ti  
en cambio yo jamas  
tuve oportunidad  
de comprobar que tu y yo  
la perdicion.

despues de cantar suspiro pero de la nada empezo a oir ruidos extraños

¿Jake eres tu?-pregunto mientras se acercaba al sitio de donde provenian aquellos ruidos-si esta es una de tus bromas...me rindo pero sal de donde estes

Pero antes que pudiera acercarse mas al lugar de donde provenian los ruidos algo o mas biendicho alguien lo embistio pero no tenia el propocito de herirlo ¿ya saben de quien se trataba? ¿no?

hola heroe-dijo nadie mas ni nadie menos que marceline-vaya parece que as crecido y al parecer ya sabes tocar

¿si?-respondio con algo de duda

y que no piensas saludarme-le dijo Marceline mientras sonreia

si claro pero solo tengo una pregunta-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

¿si? ¿cual es?-le pregunto Marceline sin perder su sonrisa

¿Quien eres tu?-le pregunto Finn

algunos creeran que esta pregunta fue una broma o una señal de enojo y disgusto de parte de Finn incluyendo a la misma Marceline pero lamentable he de decir que esta pregunta fue sincera el no sabia quien era ella

El tiempo lo cura todo pero aveces lo hace demaciado bien

**Bueno amigas bueno amigos eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado **

**si fue haci dejenme un review **

**acabo de entrar a la escuela este martes haci que intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigas hola amigos como estan como les va espero que esten muy bien bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta mini-historia que por lo que veo y tengo planeado solo va a dura capitulos espero que los disfruten y empezemos**

**RECUERDA**

El cielo esta opaco el aire frio la noche es tan triste pero no importa ahora nada de eso no importa pues despues de 4 años sin ningun rastro de ella despues de no haber sabido su paradero el dia que regreso el ya no la esperaba y no solo eso el ya no la recordaba pero ella por un instante no le creia ella solo pensaba que era una broma una broma de muy mal gusto pues a quien le pareceria gracioso que el dia en que regresara le preguntaran ''¿quien eres tu?'' y si consideramos que ya as experimentado el olvido se vuelve mucho peor

Es una broma ¿verdad?-dijo Marceline mientras su sonrisa desaparecia

emm...noo-le respondio Finn

Finn soy yo Marceline la reina de los vampiros tu mejor amiga-le dijo pero el pareciese que solo habia escuchado el titulo ''reina de los vampiros''

tutututu ¿eres vampiro?-dijo Finn nervioso y con miedo-¿vas a aplastar mi craneo y a chupar mi sangre?

FINN POR FAVOR YA DEJA ESTA BROMA-respondio marceline molesta

Yo a ti no te conozco y sera mejor que te vayas de mi casa ahora-le contesto Finn molesto pero a la vez con cierto miedo

BIEN-despues de decir esto salio por una ventana mientras el la observaba

Que loca-dijo Finn mientras subia a su cuarto

Las cosas eran confusas para Marceline como pudo olvidarla por que que paso mientras no estaba todas esas preguntas llenaban su mente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego a su vieja cueva pues al entrar pudo observar lo que parecia ser los residuos de una fiesta pero a la vez sin que su casa estuviera desordenada habia confeti y un gran cartel qu decia ''_BIENVENIDA A CASA''_ pero este carte estaba tirado se habia caido por si solo tambien habia en la mesa de su cocina un pastel en muy mal estado pues tenia mo y estaba echado a perder pero aun en el podia verse un color rojo

¿Que paso aqui?-pregunto marceline en voz alta

Pero sin esperar respuesta la obtuvo aun haci

El habia preparado todo esto-le respondio Jake que al parecer habia entrado por la ventana

JAKE-exclamo Marceline al verlo-¿hablas de Finn?

si-le dijo en un tono serio algo que no era comun en el-el iso todo esto para cuando regresaras y mira asta cuando pudiste ver esto

Pero ¿por que ahora el dice que no me recuerda?-le pregunto Marceline

por que el se rindio-le respondio Jake enojado-el se rindio se canso de esperarte el por 4 años te estuvo esperando se pasaba todos los dias esperando a que tu regresaras no le importaba absolutamente nada mas que tu regresaras

¿4 años? eso es imposible-Dijo Marceline-pero si hoy se cumplen 2 años

no es haci han pasado 4 años desde que el te volvio a ver-dijo Jake mas tranquilo-el no te recuerda por que el lo decidio

no es podible-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo tratando de no llorar

el me dijo que si volvias te diera esto-dijo Jake mientras le daba un cartucho

¿que es esto?-pregunto Marceline

no lo se solo me dijo que te lo diera-le respondio Jake dirigiendose hacia la puerta-por cierto bienvenida

Una vez que Jake se fue Marceline puso aquel cartucho en una maquina y de ahi salio el holograma de Finn

Hola-dijo el Finn holograma de Finn-hoy voy a empezar a grabar este diario por decirlo haci

**Flashback**

_Finn POV_

Han pasado 2 años y 4 meses desde que Marceline se fue no se por que aun no ha regresado pero aun tengo esperanza se que pronto volvera bueno grabo esto mas que nada para poder ver mis avances con el bajo hacha de Marcy no se que tan lejos pueda llegar pero almenos lo intentare he aprendido un par de notas pero se que aun puedo mejorar

.

. (se corta la imagen)

.

Que ha pasado ahi por que cante eso no lo puedo creer de donde ha salido hoy cuando me encontraba en la cueva de Marceline como de costumbre pero esta vez Jake vino de pronto

¿Finn aun sigues aqui?-me pregunto Jake

si aun sigo aqui-le conteste un poco cansado ya me estoy artando de que me diga que me rinda pero bueno eso no es importante

¿por que no vienes al dulce reino a comer algo y divertirte en el festival?-me dijo Jake animado

no se por que pero despues de todo acepte solo pensaba comer algo y luego regresaria pero hubo un cambio de planes pues al parecer la banda que tocaria en el festival se retraso y Jake fue de chismoso con la dulce princesa a decirle que yo sabia tocar y me pidio que tocara una cancion no me pude negar creo que se lo debia despues de mi ausencia en el dulce reino haci que no me nege mucho pero es mejor verlo por si mismos

Me encontraba en un escenario con el bajo hacha de Marceline no sabia que hacer me sentia nervioso y todo lo que me vino a la mente fue ella pense solo en Marceline en ¿que es lo que haria? no podia pensar en nada mas pero tambien pense en su ausencia en la falta que me hacia en lo que me decia Jake solo pensaba en ella y sin darme cuenta comense a tocar las notas que habia aprendido y por si mismas las palabras salieron de mi boca

Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal  
ojala que la lluvia deje de ser el milagro que baja por tu cuerpo  
ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti  
ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos.

ojala se te acabe la mirada constante  
la palara precisa, la sonrisa perfecta  
ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve  
ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones  
ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones

Ojala que la aurora no de gritos que caigan en mi espalda  
ojala que tu nombre se le olvide esa voz  
ojala las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado  
ojala que el deseo se valla tras de ti  
a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores

ojala se te acabe la mirada constante  
la palara precisa, la sonrisa perfecta  
ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve  
ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones  
ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones

ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto

una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve  
ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones  
ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones

A decir verdad senti como si me liberara pero por que cante eso de donde salio no lo se y tal vez por hoy no lo sepa pero solo se una cosa espero que Marceline regrese pronto necesito hablar con ella

**Fin del flashback**

_fin del Finn POV_

y fin del capitulo

**Bueno amigo y amigas espero que les aiga gustado si fue haci me ayudarian mucho con un comentario**

**la cancion que puse fue la de ojala de Silvio Rodriguez**

**Reviews:**

**CAKE324: LO LOGRE LO LOGRE LO LOGRE y ahora solo espero no arruinarlo gracias por tu apoyo**

**mat321: ****no se si aiga sido pronto pero almenos lo continue**

**PineappleResendiz98: Muchisimas gracias espero que te aiga gustado**

**Guest: si pero no llega a matar aun**

**Pachy: y como dicen en los ifomerciales espere hay mas gracias por el consejo**

**Bueno y como no tengo nada mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos como estan espero que muy bien y bueno vengo a continuar con esta historia perdon si me tarde :P**

**BUENO LO QUE SEA INICIEMOS ^_^ **

**En mi vida**

Despues de esa parte de esa toma el holograma de Finn desaparecio para reaparecer de nuevo dentro de la cueva de Marceline

**Flashback**

Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que volvi a ver a Marceline he tenido problemas con todos Jake la Princesa Flama la dulce princesa y no se con cuantos mas he tenido que discutir ellos me dicen que ella no volvera pero yo no les creo o no quiero creerles la verdad ya no lo se ni tampoco se por que ella no ha vuelto pero tendre que seguir esperando si quiero volverla a ver solo espero que aun pueda recordarla

.

.(se corta la imagen)

.

ya no se si pueda seguir esperando mi vida se esta arruinando y yo se que es cierto pero no puedo dejar de recordarla y yo me pregunto ¿por que? ¿que tiene ella que evita que la olvide? he tratado de alejarme y ya no volver a su cueva poco a poco pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo ya han pasado tres años y medio desde que se fue y simplemente no aparece es como si hubiera desaparecido ya no se que hacer quiero olvidarla pero simplemente no puedo yo no puedo

.

.(se corta la imagen)

.

Ya no puedo esperar simplemente no puedo esperarla mas ya desperdicie casi cuatro años esperandola mi espiritu se a roto mis amigos me abandonaron la princesa flama me dijo que yo no la amaba dijo que yo amaba a Marceline y me termino Jake tuvo que luchar en mi nombre para defender los reinos lo que le causo casi la muerte en una ocacion todo por esperar a alguien que muy posiblemente incluso ya se a olvidado de mi ahora solo pienso en lo que me dijo la princesa flama talvez si ame a Marceline eso explicaria el por que no pudo olvidarla el por que la espere por tanto tiempo pero hoy debo de pensar en mi en lo que es mejor para mi y creo que eso seria el no haberla conocido nunca es por eso que hoy voy a hacer algo que quisas debi haber hecho antes la dulce princesa me dijo que tenia una maquina cerebral que servia para viajar a los recuerdos de una persona y borrarlos yo me ofreci para ser el primero en usarlo solo quiero recuperar mi vida y eso solo lo podre conseguir cuando la olvide

.

.(se corta la imagen)

.

**Fin del Flashback**

Con esto acabo la grabacion ya estaba claro por que el no la recordaba Marceline bajo la mirada y algunas lagrimas se le escaparon del rostro pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro pues ella sabia que con un simple error de tiempo perdio muchas cosas importantes incluso su misma identidad y que no lo podria cambiar tambien sabia que ya nada seria igual pero tambien a ella no le importaria volver a empezar sabia que no seria facil lo que se habia propuesto pero estaba segura que lo iba a lograr o almenos lo iba a intentar no importaria si estuvieran con ella o en su contra ella iba a recuperar el amor de un niño que ahora era un hombre ese era su objetivo volver a repetir la historia pero sin los errores que cometio la primera vez.

Pero con esto inicia otra histora la historia de la lucha que Marceline tuvo que hacer sumada la historia de los fantasmas del pasado de Finn y de la lenta recuperacion de sus recuerdos esto tal vez se los cuente en otra ocasion pues la historia que me habia propuesto a contarles hoy acabo.

**Bueno amigos esto seria todo espero que les aiga gustado si quieren que lo continue por favor dejenme un review me arian un gran favor**

******CAKE324: muchas gracias espero que tambien te aiga gustado este**

**mat321: espero que aiga sido lo que esperabas muchas gracias**

******Pachy: eso era lo que esperaba muchas gracias**

**PineappleResendiz98: bueno al menos tenia una razon muchas gracias por leer espero que te aiga gustado**

**Bueno eso seria todo y como no tengo nada que decir **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


End file.
